BAD BLOOD: Jeff vs Jane
by JEN4216
Summary: Jeff the Killer has been loose for 3 years, killing at random. But one night he learns sometimes your victims come back as Jane the Killer is to, out for blood. His blood. Who will win this battle of killers? Who will win this battle of bad blood? (Of course Creepypasta)
1. Chapter 1: Jeff the Killer

Jeff's P.O.V

A monster.

That's all people see when they hear my name. A monster.

They're the wise ones.

I don't regret my decisions. Never will. I am helping them actually, they are all free now. But the police don't see it that way...oh well! I watch as some drunk teens start to make out at a bonfire they started about an hour back. They need to go to sleep. They don't even notice as I creep ever closer, closer, closer. My adrenaline starts flowing just like the first time. Ah, nothing like a nice kill before bed.

As I approach the first couple, I decide the guy will go first. Closer and closer. Now only 2 feet from the people, I whisper to them those 3, small, beautiful words: "Go to sleep."

They turned and the girl instantly screamed at the sight of my beautiful face. The others all sat like dears in headlights as I drove my knife into the man's throat. He fell over, asleep, on his little screaming girlfriend. I enjoy the blood as I go slowly walk over to the other two couples, still frozen. "Well," I say as my grin grows wider, "who wants to go next?"

Instantly they all try to run, scream, and whatnot, but being so freakin' drunk, no cigar. It's almost too easy really, but it's still fun. They all go to sleep one by one until the girl, still stuck under her _deadbeat_ boyfriend, is left.

"Well, little miss kissy face," I say approaching her as I wipe the blood off my knife on to my sweatshirt, the fear in her eyes growing, " your the last one of the night!" She continues to squirm as I kneel next to her to look her in the eye, "Ya know, they say you save the best for last, so congrats, you must be the best." She cries out at me "GO AWAY!" but instead, I shove him off of her.

She stays silently confused as she looks up at me. I use my free hand to gesture to the tree line, "Go. You have a 5 second head start." She jumps up and flies into the trees as I laugh and start the hunt.

She runs quick, but not enough. I follow her and realize she's heading for the nearby campgrounds. Ah, more fun! (guess she's not the best after all) She starts screaming out for someone to help but nothing. She enters the clearing and turns around sharply. The woods behind her, though black, are empty. She pants and turns back to the one and only camper in the park. Probably planning how to tell them Jeff the Killer just slaughtered her friends.

"Go to sleep."

She turns only to be met with a knife in her chest. She falls to the ground and looks up at me one more time as I wave my blood covered fingers at her and say "Nighty night" Then she goes to sleep.

I roll my neck as I take in the cool night air "Ah," I smile, " what a beautiful night!" I then turn my attention to the camper. I creep around the side and begin to drag my knife along the wall. I turn the corner and stop. "What the...?" I trail off as I observe the bloody handprints along the side.

I enter to the sent of freshly spilled blood and some song playing on a phone. I spot 3 bloody victims laying around. Then, in the moonlight, I see the literal writing on the wall in the victims blood. I had to read it out loud to be sure. "Don't go to sleep...You won't wake up...?" My phrase! Somebody stole MY phrase. They will surely be going to sleep soon. I adopted it 3 years ago and this was only about a couple hours old. Who could it be?

"Darn!" I sigh, "I knew I should've gotten a copyright!"

FINALLY I FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE THIS SITE! I'm sorry it took so long (gosh, like, three months XD) but here it is! If you're new here; welcome! This was my first fanfiction I ever published on the internet! I have a lot more (since I'm adding all of the ones from Quotev) and you can send in requests! I'm open, but I have a few things I won't do, lol. But either way I hope you enjoyed and chapter two will be coming out super, super soon! Thanks and love you guys!

-J 3


	2. Chapter 2: Jane the Killer

(Warning: a bit of blood here, y'all, but not too much because I don't roll like that! Enjoy!)

Jane's P.O.V

I will find him.

He took _everything_ I had.

He will pay.

I know he's close by as I walk into the campgrounds. There's only one camper out so I figure he'll show up. I wait in the trees, watching the people as the Sun soon sets. He doesn't show. I can't let him have the pleasure of killing them, it'll just make him feel more powerful, and make him more famous. I _won't_ let that happen. So, I make my way into the camper. A smile comes to me as I find that they left the door unlocked. All I have to do is kill.

 _Creeaakk_

They don't even wake up. And now they _won't_ wake up. The closest of the 3 is a girl asleep on the small couch. I stand over her and watch her. She must have that sense when you can feel that someone is watching you because her eyes slowly open and widen at the sight of me. I put my finger to my lips "Shhh..." I say. She blinks hard, apparently trying to wake up from this nightmare but realizes it's not, so she tries to scream. Before she can, I stab her in the heart, killing her instantly. One down, two to go.

Next is the man. He's still awake, banging his head to some song on his phone with his headphones. He hasn't heard a thing. I creep up behind him as he air-drums along with the song. He stops though, looking at the reflection in the phone's screen. He sees me. he goes to yell but I grab his hair and yank his head back, then slit his throat. The blood starts to run and the jack comes out of his phone, soon 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' by Metallica blares out into the dimly lit room.

'For a hill, men would kill, why? They do not know'

The other women laying on an air mattress sighs covering her ears. "Come on, Leo!" She says "Some of us are trying to sleep!" If she dose, she won't wake up.

'Stiffened wounds test there their pride'

I approach her.

'Men of five, still alive through the raging glow'

She turns over and gasps as I bring the knife down into her stomach. I keep going until she stops moving.

'Gone insane from the pain that they surely know'

I stand as blood drips off my knife and look at the scene I have created.

'For whom the bell tolls. Time marches on. For whom the bell tolls'

I decide to leave a message for the cops and Jeff. I take the victims' blood and write out on the wall "Don't go to sleep...You won't wake up." With that, I leave.

I know he's close. I can _feel_ it. I'm on his trail, and soon, his past will catch up with him.

 _Very_ soon... 

Well I told you it'd be soon XD It was only about 30 minutes since chapter one! Since there are so far almost 3 full stories in the BAD BLOOD series (and a short prequel to this book, but we'll go over that later XD) I hope you enjoyed this and please favorite and follow (I got those right, right?) and have an awesome day!

-J


	3. Chapter 3: A message in the Blood

Jeff's P.O.V.

I wake up with a stiff back and a yawn. What'd I expect? I slept in an abandoned train car last night. I sigh and stand in the cold morning air, looking at all the random train parts laying around, wondering how many would make good weapons. Whoever killed those people in the camper may have been making a statement with the whole 'Don't go to sleep, you won't wake up' thing. Maybe for me. I have to find out who it was. And besides, they did a pretty good job.

I start with going back by the scene of the crime. I'm surprised to see no one found it yet. Of course it doesn't smell the best, just because I like the smell of blood doesn't mean I like the smell of old blood and bodies that are... ya know... yeah, it stinks. It wasn't a newbie; whoever it was meant to kill. Well, it worked. Then I decide enough is enough, I head out. of the place.

"Jeff?"

Grabbing my knife, I turn and get ready for a fight. But I stop. "Eyeless Jack?" I ask lowering my knife, "You did this?" Ol' black sockets shook his head as he shifter to his other foot. "I don't know what the crap you got yourself into Jeff, but I don't think I _want_ to know." he says in an unnerved voice. 'He's afraid...' I say to myself in my head, 'that's not good...' he just stands there silently as I ask "Okay... what do you mean by that?" he leans closer and almost whispers as he looks around, "Last night, I was coming here to pick you up-" "Yeah, I waited a long-"I was attacked." Well that shuts me up. "You okay?" I ask.  
He shrugs, reaching in his pocket. He pulls out a paper and says "She wants you dead. She also said if I'm around you, she'll gut me, so sorry I can't help." then he leans and whispers into my ear as he shoves the paper in my hand, " _You'll need help_..." and with that, he walks back towards the tree line. I look at the paper and the words written blood:

'Dead Jeff,  
You took everything from me. Now you will be the one to go to sleep. Meet me at the abandoned factory on the west side of town tomorrow night.  
your killer, Everlasting Jane'

Jane...I remember her... she was... back then... Liu was still... I killed him...  
I slump down against the camper, drowning in... thoughts... wait, I'm Jeff the Killer, this'll be fun. Jane's goin' down. Darn, last time I saw her she passed out like, every 30 seconds, how'd she scare EJ? She'll probably have backup with her.  
Just incase, I'm calling in a butt-kicking backup too...but who...?

Jane's P.O.V (A/N: and you thought that's how the chapter ended!)

I want the pleasure of driving my knife into Jeff's heart, but I may need someone to hold him down while I do it. _And I know just who_...  
I watch as a 17 year old guy skulks though an alley covering most of his face with his scarf. I step out in front of him. He stops and pulls out his knife, "Who are you?" he asks. I cross my arms and smirk as I ask, "You don't remember me, Liu?" He lowers the knife and his scarf to reveal the stitches all across his face. He looks me over and says "Jane... you look good...sorry, Sully's words." "Ohh, multiple personality... I like it. Listen, Liu... I need your help... it's about Jeff."  
He smirks, "Anything."

****~****~****~****

Yay! Guest stars! So, now we know when and where(maybe) and also who, except for who'll be Jeff's sidekick. Buuuuuuttttt we'll find out soon. Thank y'all so much and please check out my YouTube and Quotev! Also love and follow and thank you! LOVE Y'ALL!

-J


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Help

A/N: This chapter is a little more about guest stars then the others but next will be back on track! Enjoy!

Jeff's P.O.V

"Dude, seriously," Clockwork sighs at our meeting in the woods, "You need to stop doing so much crazy sh-" "Well, I'm not the one who made **_macaroni_** **_art_** with my brother's **INTESTINES**!" I yell in frustration. She just shrugs her shoulders and says, "His time was up." I face palm and sigh, "We're not getting anywhere."

Only a few hours until the meet with Jane and nothing's working. "Why'd you pick me anyway?" She asks as she leans against a tree and starts polishing her knife. I sigh and count off the names on my finger: "The proxies were busy, EJ won't, Ben's out haunting someone's computer, Laughing Jack was watching Sally, Slender man was off somewhere else, and Smile's out with the proxies." She raises her eyebrow and asks, "Soo, I was your last choice?" "Yep. Pretty much. Only hope, Obi-wan." "Uhg, fine." She sighs. I smile(even more) and say "Thank you, now, time to plan this: you stand by, I go in and kill her, then we're done!" She nods slightly and raises her eyebrow, "Why am I here then?" "In case _she_ is _them_."

Jane's P.O.V

As Liu and I walk to the west side, he asks, "I know we've both become pretty good killers, but how are we going to kill Jeff? He pretty much killed us once, and we couldn't do diddly about it." "I have a plan." "Care to share?" "Nope," I say, "you'll see when we get there." "Alright..." he finally shuts up long enough for me to start to relax and actually _form_ that plan I was talking about.

"What if he brings backup?" Uhg.

"Then we kill them too." I say. But the twerp's not done; "You know as well as I that he works with a certain tall, faceless, bringer of **_death_** and his little hoard of psycho hench people!" "Oh my gosh!" I turn violently to face him, resulting in him jerking back. "I didn't notice before! Let's just forget all about Jeff and go back to our normal lives... oh wait, WE DON'T _HAVE_ ANY!" I yell at him. Even with him being about 8 inches taller then me(Minus heels on boots), he is intimidated by me. That's the way I like it.

He sighs and says, "Okay, but if we die, I'm gonna kill your ghost." "We already are ghosts," I say quietly, "Ghosts from Jeff's past, come back to haunt him to his grave..." We continue walking in silence until we spot it in the distance. An old Three story factory abandoned due to our little side problem. I stop in front of it and sigh. "Now we wait..." Liu looks from me ,to the factory ,and back to me. "Wait for what?" "The Rake's in there." "THE RAKE?!" he gasps like a little girl, then shakes his stitched head. "Why the f- why did you pick a place the _RAKE_ lives in? Why th-" "Because I had a favor that needed turned in. And I called it in." "For what? A bazooka? Because **_that_** is the only thing I could see working!" "Holy crap you're a whiner, Liu." I sigh then glance around. "I called in an _exterminator_ of sorts." He stays silent as he paces and I sit on the ground, waiting.

Jeff's P.O.V

Clockwork and I head out to the meeting spot about an hour before the meet, I just wonder who we'll be up against. "When we get there, I'll go scout out the place." Clockwork says earning a snort from me ; "Yeah, no. This place is so big, it'd take the three proxies about 6 hours to get a good read." "So the two of us about a day?" "Yep." She shakes her head, "Jeff, how'd you...?" I stop walking. I'm not in the woods, I'm at the bus stop when I was 13. Where Clockwork was now was Liu, looking shocked, "Jeff... how'd you...?" he asked as the bullies(Keith, Troy, and Randy) were on the ground after I beat the crap out of them. I look at my long dead brother. I know he's dead... he told me he'd find me, we'd go away together, but no, he never came.

 ** _Slap_**!

I look at Clockwork in shock as my check stings and my eyes water. I put my hand to my check and calmly ask; "WHAT THE-" "You were tripping, no time for daydreaming." I stay silent but mumble "Thanks..." "No problem. Now, we need to be quiet, silent, and violent. Gotta get 'em with the first blow." Well let's see how this one goes.

Jane's P.O.V (yay! Extended chapter!)

Liu, laying on his back and looking up shrugs, "When's your little friend supposed to be here?" "Well-" I stop when I spot a figure standing next to the building in the shadows. I can see his all too cocky silhouette leaned against a wall, arms crossed, eyes glowing purple, and I'm sure, smirking. Liu follows my gaze "Epp!" He squeaks and pulls out his knife.

"Relax, you little baby girl," he says, coming into the sunlight, voice with a slight screech to it. He pulls out his machete and uses it to tip his 'Death Proof' hat at me, "Jane, nice seeing you again." I roll my eyes, "Glad you decided to show up." "Hey!" He says with a wide grin as he sits on a stack of metal beams, "It's a long trip here from Jersey." "You teleport with your little... Rabbit holes..." "Ehh," he throws his arms out and shrugs his shoulders, "Whatcha gonna do?" Liu stands starring at him silently as I make small talk until he can get his crap back in the game; "I hope you don't mind Evan getting cut up a bit." "He'll be fine. Besides, I doubt he'll complain." "Wh-who's Evan? Who are you? WHAT are you?" Liu snaps back to life finally. He raises his hand, "This used to be Evan..." Then he puts his hands on his knees to lean forward then tilts his head up just enough Liu and I can see his eyes(glaring at Liu) "As for me, I'm that monster in your nightmares..."

Liu's eyes narrow at him as he mumbles "Egomaniac much?" "Habit is a spirit, or demon, that uses this guy to wreak havoc. He's also ruthless." I say then he let's out a low chuckle. Liu nods "Totally." "So," Habit says as he stands up and twirls his machete, "I hear you've got yourselves a critter problem."

Just in case you don't know Habit, he was in the Slendervlog "everymanHYBRID" if you haven't seen it, I'd suggest you do so(my favorite will always be MarbleHornets, through) This chapter was mostly a test with other characters and possibly more vs in the future! Comment on who YOU want in the next vs or if you have a Creepypasta oc, and they can quest star in VS 4! Also I'll be putting this and other stories on (edit, I wrote that months ago and just finally did XD opps!)! Thanks for reading (I still have no idea where this is going)! Have a nice day!

-J


End file.
